1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for displaying on a screen of a display, more particularly to a method for dividing a screen of a display, and an electronic device applying the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A notebook computer of the latest generation differs from a conventional notebook computer in the size and resolution of the liquid crystal display thereof. The liquid crystal display of the conventional notebook computer generally has a resolution of 1024×768 pixels, whereas the latest notebook computer has a liquid crystal display with a resolution of 1600×600 pixels, providing users with a new way of using notebook computers. Because the latest widescreen liquid crystal display is wider from left to right and narrower from top to bottom and has a higher resolution, the pitch between two adjacent pixels is smaller compared to a conventional liquid crystal display, so that the displayed characters appear smaller, though finer. When a user browses a web page, the user may find it difficult or inconvenient to browse the web page or perform operations thereon since the characters in the web page are too small.
Therefore, if the screen of such a widescreen display which is wide from left to right and narrow from top to bottom can be divided in an appropriate manner, if the resolutions of the divided screens can be automatically adjusted to suitably enlarge the contents displayed thereon, and if the divided screens can be displayed continuously, the user will find it easy and convenient to view the displayed contents and to perform operations thereon when using such a widescreen display, which may help promote and popularize use of the widescreen display.